Pregnant?
by BurningSky
Summary: Upon entering the Wizarding World, Harry had no idea that certain potions existed that allowed for men to become pregnant... Set after the second War. How will Harry react upon finding out he' unknowingly taken one of these potions and become pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**I was again writing my other Harry Potter fanfic when I got distracted from it by a trickle of thought that led me to this story.... It just had to be written :) So I hope you enjoy.**

**I claim absolutley no rights to Harry Potter and Co, all that stuff goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

  
**"Pregnant!" Harry shouted with shock, "How is that even humanly possible?"

"You should know by now Harry, pretty much anything is possible in the Wizarding world," Hermione pointed out.

"But... How did this happen?" Harry asked as he looked round at the people gathered, Ron shrugged his shoulders showing he like Harry had no clue.

"It could be a number of things-" Hermione began before being interrupted by Draco.

"It's the Malfoy curse... We impregnate anybody just the once, and that's it..." Draco said with a smirk as he put his arm around his husband and pulled him in to console him.

"But that's not possible..." Hermione begun as she produced a large book from thin air, "no spell would allow for this to happen... a number of potions would however allow for a male to become pregnant, but with different extremities."

"Well which potion did I take?" Harry asked as he leant forward hoping that Hermione could tell him the answer straight away.

"Well... have you noticed any changes to your body?" Hermione asked not looking up from the book she was consulting. "Changes that would make you look more like a woman?"

"Oh, well at least I know why I now have thirty four D sized boobs," Harry said sarcastically, Hermione noticing a slight hysterical tone in Harry's voice looked up and smiled.

"Would explain a lot," Hermione said as she looked down at the book again as Harry began frisking his body to make sure he hadn't in fact grown boobs.

"Granger he's paranoid as it is, please don't make him even more so." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hands in his own.

"Sorry," she muttered as she continued to look at the book. "So, no female physical characteristics... Mood swings?" she asked as she again looked up to look at Harry who was now hugging Draco and sobbing quietly.

"I'm gonna be fat!" Harry shouted hysterically as he sat bolt upright and leant away from Draco, resisting the hug Draco tried to pull him in for. "No, you won't love me anymore!" Hermione nodded to herself and looked down narrowing down which potions could have been used.

"I love you Draco," Harry muttered as he was finally convinced by Draco that he would always love him.

"Have you found anything Granger?" Draco asked as his gaze wondered away from Harry to Hermione.

"Hermione," she corrected. "I think so, could you go get a calming draught? I think this would be easier if Harry wasn't so... hormonal." Draco nodded and pried himself out of Harry's grip as he went off to where he stored the potions to get the one Hermione needed.

"I didn't even know this kind of potion existed." Ron said as he looked at Harry who was again sobbing on the sofa.

"They're not that well known so it's no surprise really." Hermione said as she watched Draco come back in and administer the potion to Harry who was again clinging to Draco's shirt, who grimaced slightly due to a pinch of skin being clung to in Harry's hand.

Harry slowly sat up and straightened out his clothes holding Draco's hand in his own when he had situated himself next to Harry.

"Right... these kinds of potions aren't readily available, but are easy enough to mix, and I think I've found the right one. It's merely called the Male pregnancy potion, your body will remain unchanged except for as you put it earlier... getting fat." Hermione said as she looked up from her book. "What I want to know is how you took it without realising... It's a fairly obvious potion, as it is florescent orange in colour."

"Wait..." Harry said pausing as he turned to face Draco who had froze. "You cooked dinner the other night, and added some florescent orange liquid to it... Draco, you didn't?"

"Well..." Draco said as he looked nervously at Harry who was quickly flushing red.

"You bloody well feed me a potion with the intent to get me pregnant!" he shouted angrily.

"Calm down Harry," Hermione said before carrying on, "stress isn't good for the baby."

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked his voice no more than a whisper but was full of anger.

"It's a pureblood thing Harry, to carry on the family line... It's why you'll find that we're pretty much all inter-related."

"Shut up Weasley, this doesn't concern you." Draco said; his long unused sneer present in his voice.

"It's true though," Ron whispered

"You should have bloody well asked," Harry said his voice back to normal but still with traces of anger in it. "I would have suggested it if I'd known."

"You would have?" Draco asked excitedly, before he went off into a tangent about how excited his mother would be to go shopping for her first grandchild.

"I hope you realise this means no sex," Harry said as he glared at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked gobsmacked.

"I'm not going to just let you get away with impregnating me without informing me,"

"But Harry, you said you didn't mind," Harry looked on unfazed as Draco began to plead with him. "I'll do anything please... just not that," he said as he slid off the sofa and onto the floor in front of Harry

"I'd never thought I'd see a Malfoy beg," Ron tried whispering to Hermione, but failed as Draco glared at Ron before turning back to face Harry the glare replaced with the pleading one that had been present before.

"Anything?" Harry asked, to which Draco replied with a quick nod. "Next time, you'll be the pregnant one," Harry said smiling

"Anything else but that?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No... It's that or no sex.

"Fine," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Love you Honey" Harry said as he got up of the sofa and walked out of the room as Ron laughed.

"I dunno why you're laughing Weasley, Granger has a bit of a bump down there." Draco said as he stood up, pleased that he had shut up Ron, but shocked to see the small red flush cover Hermione's face. "Urm... oops?" He said as he followed Harry out of the room at a slightly quicker pace, he'd been on the receiving end of one of Hermione's slaps before, and wasn't intending to be there again anytime soon.

**

* * *

**

**So... how'd you like it? Let me know by reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I claim absolutley no rights to Harry Potter and Co, all that stuff goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**This was originally supposed to be just a one shot.... but I had some requests for another chapter, and this just came to me, so I dedcided to make it a two shot.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**

* * *

  
**"Breathing techniques Harry, breathing techniques," Draco says to his husband, as a contraction flows through Harry's body.

"Oh, what the bloody hell do you think I'm doing Draco?" Harry asks as he tries not to scream out in pain. "I'm sitting here wondering where the hell my penis has gone and having contractions, and the best you can say is to breathe."

"I'm sorry," Draco says as he starts panicking slightly, "I've never been through this before, and have no idea what else to do."

"I've got a great suggestion," Harry paused as he pulled the oxygen mask towards him, a rather ingenious muggle contraption that was currently being integrated into the St. Mungo's birthing protocol. "Why don't you go home and look for my dick? I think it might have dropped off."

"Harry, it's the potion," Draco started to explain again; "It's given you a..." he paused before uttering the next word with a shiver "vagina, to make the birth easier."

"No, no, it's definitely dropped off." The nurses hadn't quite worked out how the muggle machine worked yet, and suspected that there may be some sort of drug in the oxygen, as Harry couldn't seem to wrap his head around the transfiguration effects of the potion.

"C'mon Harry, you're nearly there," the medi-witch urged as she saw the crown of the baby.

"Nurse," Harry began as he took another deep breath from the Oxygen, "tell Draco here that when it's his turn, I'm not going to look his penis when it drops off... he can find it himself, no matter how much he begs for sex."

"Merlin, who would have thought someone other than a Malfoy would be such a drama queen?" The medi-witch looked up with a small smile on her face at Draco's comment before returning to the small problem of the baby being born in front of her.

"No, I don't like that role-play Draco, I like the one when I dominate you." A small blush crept onto Draco's pale cheeks as the medi-witch giggled before composing herself again.

"Thanks Harry," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Love you Honey," Harry replied with a spaced out grin, which was contorted in pain as another contraction flowed through him. "Why do we have to have babies this way? It hurts too much."

"Because there is no other way," Draco replied in a lazy drawl which he so rarely used anymore and was more a reminder of what use to be a force of habit. "But look on the bright side, you'll be thin again," he quickly added in a more positive tone after the scowl he received from Harry.

"One last push Harry," the medi-witch shouted gaining both of Harry and Draco's attention; Harry's so that he would push, and Draco's so he wouldn't distract Harry. Both let out a loud shout as the baby was finally pushed out, Harry's more of a feral shout due to passing something the size of a melon through a much smaller hole, and Draco's because he's just had his hand crushed. A small silence ensued which was quickly replaced with the loud wails coming from the baby that was being wrapped up in a yellow blanket by the medi-witch.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she said as she passed the baby to the couple, Draco taking the bundle as Harry collapsed onto the bed in a heap due to exhaustion. The medi-witch quickly cast a charm on Harry to remove any effects of the muggle drugs, and left to let the couple bond with their new baby, and to inform the friends and family of the new addition to the family.

"Who does he look like?" Harry asked as he peered up at the bundle trying to get a look at his and Draco's son.

"He has my hair," Draco replied as he lowered shifted so Harry could see the baby, "and from what I've seen he has green eyes... He definitely has my chin; I think your nose though."

"And your smirk," Harry added as the baby's lips pulled into a quick imitation of the smirk that had once graced the face of Draco Malfoy so often when attending Hogwarts.

"What do you want to name him?" Draco asked, still looking down at the unnamed son before him.

"Not after one of our parents... middle name maybe, but definitely not for the first name."

"How about we name him after a star constellation?" Draco asked "It's an old tradition on my mother's side of the family."

"Ok..." Harry paused waiting for Draco suggest some names.

"Orion, Aquila, Lynx, Leo-"

"I like Leo," Harry said as he interrupted Draco

"Leo Malfoy-Potter... I like it."

"Leo Lucius James Malfoy-Potter," Harry added with a grin, knowing that this would please Draco's father.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? I thought it was quite funny... but you might think differently, so let me know by clicking on the button below :)**

**Also, I will definately not be adding any more chapters to this story, it will remain a two shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I spent a week away from internet access, but had my laptop with me :) So I wrote a chapter for one of my longer stories and decided to wait to post and get some reviews on that before writing another chapter... So I wrote quite a few one shots to take up my time.**

**This is a Prequel/Sequel of sorts... After reading it you will realise that it's set inbetween the two chapters, but I thought it would be easier to read if you know from the begining.****

* * *

**

"Harry, it's not what it looks like." Draco's voice cleared Harry's head as he looked at the compromising position Harry had caught him in.

"Yeah, there is definitely another explanation to this other then you fucking Parkinson." Harry watched as Draco made no attempt at pulling out from inside Pansy before shaking his head, laughing and walking out of the head boy dormitory. "That's what I get for trusting a bloody Malfoy," Harry said before closing the tapestry behind him and walking quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

* * * * * * * *

Like a fish being pulled out of Water, Draco Malfoy jolted awake from the dream he had been having, his eyes flying open as his heartbeat a million beats per minute. Only in times of stress did the guilt bring this memory to him in a dream, the day he nearly lost the one he loved forever. How he had got into that situation he had no idea, but he was able to deduce that he had been under the effects of Ammortentia at the time... although he couldn't prove that now or then. Draco was happy to say that three years had passed since then, and Harry had finally forgiven him and given him another chance, even after the Weasel had tried to tell Harry not to.

Draco wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling Harry towards him in a hug, breathing in his scent as Draco buried his nose in Harry's neck. Draco felt one of his hands being grasped by Harry as the latter fell back asleep; Draco's freehand wandered down to his husband's inflated abdomen carrying their eight month baby, before he too drifted off into a much more peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Short and simple... When written they can best even some of the longer chapters. Let me know if you think this is on of them chapters by reviewing :)**

Also, this will definatley be the very last chapter for this supposed two shot :)


End file.
